


The guardians of D's legacy

by Sonnalear



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fruit of d king's weapon, buggy guardian of the king's weapon, shanks guardian of the crown of the king, straw hat king's crown
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnalear/pseuds/Sonnalear
Summary: Roger left his legacy to the two people he raised before his death. The eldest son Shanks took his crown, while the younger son Buggy took his weapon. This is their story.
Kudos: 2





	The guardians of D's legacy

merhabalar bu beniim yeni hikayem umarım beğenirsiniz


End file.
